In cement block building construction, it often times is necessary to place grout inside of the cement blocks after the blocks have been laid in place. Historically this has involved labor intensive activity especially if the grout is being placed at the first or second story level. One technique is to use a grout pump which takes a lot of time to set up and dismantle. An average of 200 feet of two inch hose is required to get from the pump to the location. This involves three to four men moving hoses during pumping. The other historical approach is to use a mortar tub, shovel and five gallon buckets. The five gallon buckets are filled from the mortar tub and raised by hand to a place to where the grout or mortar would be put into the cement block. This is also very labor intensive. An attempt to solve this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,760 Kohout which uses a scoop to load grout into the scoop and there is an auger connected to an opening, the auger being hydraulically operated. In use, the opening is placed near the location where the grout is to be delivered. This limits the flexibility of use of the device and also there is no provision to stop the flow of the grout from the opening.